<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Friends by Shadesabyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521796">Old Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss'>Shadesabyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Oral Sex, past spinel/pink diamond, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinel came to Earth to play a special game with Steven, and she's going to win</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from a lovely anon on tumblr, and my first contribution to the fandom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinel’s arms coil around me, gripping me tightly and pulling me from the ground. I hear the gems calling my name, my vision blurring we’re moving so fast. The gem swings me through the air, jumping over trees and buildings until I finally hit the ground in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea who this gem is or where she’s taken me, but we’re here now.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sure we can work this out,” I get up slowly, holding up my hands, “just tell me who you are and we can-” “Who am I? Who am I? Who are you!” she shoves me to the ground, standing over me. “If you fancy yourself Pink Diamond’s replacement, how could you not remember her dear, sweet Spinel? Don’t you remember me? Don’t you want to play with me anymore?” she hikes her huge scythe over her shoulder, ready to swing. </p><p>“Wait, wait! You just want to play a game?” she caulks her head, neck stretching to hover closer to me. “Will you play with me Steven? Just like Pink used to?” I nod hastily, her grip on her weapon laxing as a wide smile stretches across her face. I don’t feel any less in danger, but one game couldn’t hurt that badly. I stand, watching Spinel’s body twist as her proportions correct themselves. </p><p>“So, what game do you want to play?” her wide grin opens a pit in my stomach, fingers curling in my shirt to toss me to the ground. “I’ll show you Pink and I’s very favorite game,” Spinel looms over me, body glowing as she changes her form; planting her foot on my chest to hold me down, stroking a thick, pink cock as the light around her fades. </p><p>“But this time, I get to be on top!” I squirm, heart thudding in my ears as I struggle in her grip; free arm stretching and twining around me. Spinel kicks me onto my stomach, fingers wiggling into my jeans as she secures my hips. </p><p>I hear fabric tear, my jeans ripped down my legs with my boxers to expose my bare ass to the open air. Spinel’s cock smacks against my skin, dragging along my ass. She tugs my pants off completely, her grip loosening around me. Her lips touch my ear, biting my lobe harshly before she whispers against my skin, “Run,”</p><p>And I do. My feet hitting the ground running before I can feel her let me go, my own soft dick bouncing against my skin as I sprint through the trees. I can hear Spinel chasing me, calling out my name and teasing me. I’ve become prey, and no matter how much I run I'm exactly where she wants me.</p><p>I trip, shoulder slamming against the ground. Spinel is on me almost before I land, a predatory glint in her eyes as she stands over me. </p><p>“Strike one.” she grabs me by the hair, parting my lips with the head of her cock and forcing the impossible length down my throat. I choke, her hips rocking against my head moving my whole body with every hard thrust. I can feel her nails digging into my scalp, my struggling only making the gem giggle cruelty over me.</p><p>Spinel buries her cock down my throat, pressing my face against her body to grind against me. I can barely swallow around her, drool dripping from my lips. Her cum is sickeningly sweet, shooting down my throat and filling my mouth. I struggle to get it all down, her cock still hard when she pulls out- giving me a shove in the other direction before I’ve even gotten it all down. </p><p>I spit while I run, my mind spinning. I’m dizzy, my head pounding after being shaken around; it’s like Spinel scrambled my brains when she used me. That was strike one? I stop to sputter again, the taste of his cum stuck on the inside of my mouth. I scratch my palm leaning against the side of a tree, chest heaving from all the action. </p><p>“You’ve gotta run faster than that Pink~” Spinel giggles behind me, wrapping her hands around my hips. I once again feel her cock press against my ass, still wet with my spit as she spreads my cheeks to tease her head over my virgin hole. I brace myself, fingers curling against the tree, but she surprises me again; twirling me around to take my lips in a sloppy kiss.</p><p>“Strike two, I win.” Spinel lifts me off the ground, my knees hugging her hips to keep from falling. I can see the whole of her pink cock, dripping with my saliva. I’m hard too, dick standing at attention for her and leaving me open for prodding. </p><p>Spinel’s cock sinks inside me prying me open inch after inch until she’s wedged herself completely inside, fingers curling around my own to stroke me slowly. “You’re even prettier than she was,” I cry out, slammed against the trunk of the tree as she suddenly hammers into me. I can feel every inch of her, stretching my ass around her to be a perfect sleeve; molding to her shape, the first I’ve ever had.</p><p>Even while she fucks me Spinel cackles, choking my cock in her closed fist. I squeeze my eyes shut, my back riding against the rough bark and scratching me even through my shirt. It hurts. My head still hurts. God, every shove of her hips into mine hurts even worse than the last. </p><p>“Steven~ I want you to watch, this is my prize after all.” she forces my head down, prying my lids open to watch my stomach bulge with each hard stroke of her cock into me; nowhere else for her length to go. She presses down on the spot, groaning as I clench in pain. </p><p>Spinel’s fingertips dance along my own cock, jerking me roughly with every thrust of her hips until I’m moaning along with her. It feels so bad it’s almost good; the pressure in my ass turning to a throb of pleasure. </p><p>I cum across the front of my shirt, my moans echoing in the empty wood as she picks up her pace; leaning in to bite at my neck as she humps me desperately. My head tips, her teeth nipping at my collar and tongue teasing at my nipples through my already ruined shirt. I can feel marks on me, Spinel’s mark claiming me as hers. </p><p>I’m a cocksleeve for her, eating up everything she gives me and squeezing around her as hard as I can. The gem squeals in excitement, kissing me again to shove her tongue down my throat. And I let her, kissing her back desperately; anticipating her gentle strokes to my already hard cock as a reward for being good for her. And she lets me cum again, cock weeping in her hand.</p><p>“You’re tighter than her too Steven, I dunno if you’ll be able to take it all.” she groans beside my ear, body pressing against mine to drive her cock as far into me as she can. I feel her twitch, her voice lifting as she empties inside me. Ropes of thick, sweet cum explode inside me, Spinel’s cock keeping it from escaping as she comes and comes. My stomach swells, insides feeling full and bloated as she holds her jizz inside me. My ass is so full, her alien seed sloshing inside me as she grinds against me again. She isn’t finished, lazily fucking me until tears glaze my eyes. </p><p>“Aww, are you all tuckered out Steven?” I nod, head still spinning. I’m having a hard time thinking, my brain always coming back to focus on her. A smile spreads across her face, her body glowing faintly. I can feel her grow inside me, cock getting longer and thicker; the bulge in my middle stretching to accommodate her.  She uses me hard and fast, movement almost blurring to my tired eyes as she pounds my used hole; giggling as she comes inside me again without slowing her pace. </p><p>When Spinel finally pulls out I drop to the ground, pink cum gushing from my gaping hole out onto the forest floor. I’m so full, a puddle spreading under my sore ass.She’s still grinning down at me, watching me leak and pant.  I don’t think my body will ever be the same, my ass molded for her cock forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>